Night Alone
by Villiaumite
Summary: Goten is estatic when he's invited to Trunk's house for the night. He can finally show his feelings when they get thier fist night alone...


Night Alone  
***********  
  
  
"MOM!! I'm going to Trunks's House!!!" Goten yelled from outside.  
  
"Will you be back soon?" Chi-Chi called before coming outside.  
"If you want me to be. Can I eat dinner over Trunks's?"  
  
"Okay." She warmly replied. Chi-Chi couldn't resist that smile. It was like Goku's. So pure. So innocent. So secretive. "Don't get into trouble."  
'I think she should define trouble.' He smirked. "I won't." Goten sucked in deep and let out a booming yell. "FLYING NIMBUS!!!!"  
  
ZOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! WHOOSH!!!! PUT PUT PUT PUT PUT PUT PUT. Golden Nimbus came to a halt in front of Goten. Glowing, still light as air. After all, she was a cloud.  
  
"Still working fine, I see." Chi-Chi patted Nimbus. "Have fun you two."  
"I'll race 'ya, Nimbus." Goten jumped into the air, gathering energy for a long flight like Gohan would.  
Nimbus slowly floated into the air beside him.  
  
Goten was eager to show Nimbus his new skills with flying. "Mom,"  
  
"Okay. ICHI!!!!"  
They poised.  
  
"NI!!!!!"  
The two backed up for a 'running start'.  
  
"SAN!!!!!!"  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
"Mom, where'd Goten just go with Nimbus?" Gohan galloped out of the house.  
"To Trunks's."  
  
"Ara. CanIgotoVidel'stoday?I'mdonestudyingandweneedtopracticeourskills." Gohan quickly sped on.  
"No. The only skills you'll be practicing tonight are you arithmetic ones. Go back in and finish studying. For real." Chi-Chi ordered.  
  
"But Mo-"  
"GO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gohan fled so fast you would have thought it was only a harsh wind.  
  
"That boy. I'm going to have to lock him in more often. Not like it did anything when he was younger. He'd just climb out the window..." Chi-Chi grumbled on her way in the house.  
  
****  
  
Trunks was looking in the mirror when Bulma came into his room.  
  
"Trunks, since when do you care how you look?" Bulma asked.  
"Mom." Trunks moaned. He was beginning to blush. "Goten's coming over tonight."  
  
"Oh." Bulma smirked happily. "Plan on playing? Be good while your father and I go to dinner. We won't be back until about 4 Am with what we'll be doing."  
"MOM!!" Trunks was fully red now.  
  
"WHAT?!? Kakarott's Son in MY house?!?" Vegita screamed from in the other room, sounding truly enraged by the prospect.  
"IT'S NOT 'YOUR HOUSE', IT'S 'MY HOUSE'!!!!!!!!" Bulma retaliated thunderously.  
  
"Go away, Woman!!!"  
"Fine. But if I go away, then YOU don't eat." Bulma sweetly and calmly chuckled.  
  
Silence. "Fine."  
"I THOUGHT so." Bulma started with a smile. "Don't listen to him, Trunks. He's just pissed he didn't get a big 'treat'." She whispered.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!!!" Vegita yelled.  
"THEN STOP LISTENING!!!!!"  
  
WHOOSH!!! ZOOOOOM!!!!! There was a fading glow.  
  
"GOTEN!!!" Trunks was thrilled to hear Nimbus. "KONNICHIWA GOTEN!!!!!!" He bounded outside and right into Goten. They toppled over together, laughing.  
  
"Thanks for the race, Nimbus." Goten laughed. Nimbus zoomed home. "Hi, Trunks!"  
"Hi!"  
  
Quickly recovering, they were jumping and zooming around each other zestfully high in the streaked sky.  
  
Vegita looked positively green. "What a sickening display. Get DOWN here boy!! You too, Little Monkey!!" he bitterly spat. "Inside!!"  
They stopped right in their tracks and jumped down. Bulma hurried them in so Vegita wouldn't scream anymore.  
  
"Come on, Goten. I've got new toys!" Trunks could be heard from inside.  
"Hai!" Goten favored all of Trunks's toys.  
  
"Rotten kids." Vegita ill-temperedly growled.  
"Let's go Vegita." Bulma dragged him to the car. They drove off, Bulma screaming at him along the way.  
  
Trunks evilly grinned when he saw that they were gone. "They're gone, Goten."  
"Great." Goten sighed as he relaxed. He and Trunks had undressed down to boxers. It was extremely hot in the basement, which is where they had to hide to still see outside. "I guess I can put my clothes back on."  
  
"Wait!" Trunks ordered.  
"Geh?"  
  
"Geh.... You don't have to put them back on. My parents aren't here, remember?" Trunks blushed.  
"Oh, yeah." Goten blushed in return.  
  
They were gazing at each other for a pretty long time before snapping out of it.  
"I think we should go down to the lake." Trunks suddenly rose and walked upstairs to his room. He grabbed a pair of swimming trunks on the way out. Goten silently followed and did the same.  
  
****  
  
"I STILL don't think those two should be left alone." Vegita grumbled.  
"URUSEI!!!" Bulma screamed. "Just order your food."  
Vegita mimicked her.  
  
****  
Trunks and Goten made it to the lake in a flash. The sun still hadn't set, so they were just in time.  
"I'm going in now." Trunks whispered as he waded in. "Don't expect to see me for a while."  
  
"Okay..." Goten replied, even less than a whisper. Trunks could read his lips.  
  
Trunks disappeared under the surface of the water and Goten was left to calm himself and drown in his thoughts.  
'Trunks. You DO like me, right? You hide it. Just like your father for your mother. When you hide it, it makes me feel so... I can't think of the word.' Goten snorted. He looked at the surface of the water.  
'Trunks.' The sun was glittering and glistening, looking like a magical charm on the green-blue lake.   
  
Splish-Splash Splish-Splash Splish-Splash Plop Plop Plop   
  
Goten was too lost in thought to hear the noise. But he DID hear someone speak. "It looks even better from UNDER the water..."  
  
"Hey, Trunks, you came up." Goten smiled.  
"Yeah." Trunks merely shrugged. "Can't breathe forever underwater, 'ya know."  
"Yeah." He frowned. "I know."  
  
'He looks really down. Maybe it was because I left him. We'll, he should've followed.' Trunks sighed deeply. Goten did the same. "Goten, you want to... swim with me?"  
"Really?" Goten brightened right up.  
  
Trunks began to smile, seeing as how his plan worked. "Of course. I invited you to my house. I brought you here. You should at least be able," Trunks put an arm around him. "to be close to me."  
Goten was just radiating heat. With his face red as a beet, the entered the water.  
  
Trunks smirked evilly. "Here. Let me cool you off." He splashed him with a huge wave.  
  
Goten was laughing, still red, shaking like a dog. When he stopped, he stuck out his arms playfully. "You can have me,"  
Trunks moved closer.  
"BUT NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT!!!"  
  
There was so much splashing and so many waves, you would have thought they emptied the lake. Into the night they splashed and fought and swam. When Goten left the lake, Trunks followed. They shivered violently.  
  
"Damn, Trunks. We forgot towels." Goten moaned.  
"No we didn't." Trunks said brightly. He reached in his pocket and smiled. His mom was the leader of Capsule Corp., so he ALWAYS had EVERYTHING in his pockets.  
  
CLICK He tossed it over his shoulder. POP POOM When the smoke cleared, there were towels and a light snack.  
  
"FOOD!!!" Goten jumped for joy. They took their towels and split it evenly. Trunks made SURE it was even.  
  
"We'll eat when we get back, too."  
  
"Okay." Goten replied, mouth filled to the brim with food. He swallowed and quickly washed it down. Trunks copied before he put everything away. "How stands the hour, Trunks?" asked.  
"WHAT?!?" Trunks had NEVER heard him say THAT before.  
  
"Sorry. I watch that show WAY too much. What time is it?"  
"10:00. Shit. We better get home and eat. I planned something else tonight."  
"With who?"  
"With YOU, silly." Trunks grabbed Goten by the arm and flew into the night sky. "Come on. Let's race."  
  
"Ichinisan!!" They screamed together and then they were off in streaks of golden and silvery flashes.  
  
****  
  
After an AMAZINGLY ENORMOUS dinner, Trunks quickly got out a short Fighting movie.  
  
They were laughing and crying and yelling and cheering and acting all through the movie. There were even times that required them to be completely silent.  
  
Goten was getting sleepy when the movie was ending, so he lay his head down on Trunks's lap. When Trunks clicked off the movie, the ending song to Magic Knight Rayearth, in English, was about to come on. "Wow, it IS late. They're playing things in English."  
  
The music began.:  
*You are like the fast wind, that sweeps across the surface of the ocean. And all the dreams you have are, always taken care of, by infinite rays of the sun.*  
*And now as I see you, you're back is turned to me but you are reaching. Pointing towards the future, both you're wings are broken. So why do you hide all your pain?*  
*Softly, let me wipe away your tears.*  
  
Trunks pulled him closer.  
  
*Softly, let me hold you in my arms.*  
*Softly, let me conquer you because I want to see you in your glory...*  
*I'll give you. I'll give you. If you choose to lay your head down, all the dreams, that you dream, will live on.*  
*I'll give you. I'll give you. If you have a heart that's true now then your love, will return, back to you...*  
*I'll give you, my love, LULLABY!!*  
  
There the song ended. Trunks wasn't much for English, but he occasionally watched the Japanese one. He was all choked up. "Goten, time to go to sleep."  
"But I AM sleep." Goten barely replied.  
  
"Not if you answered me. Come on, now." Trunks led him to a set of stairs.  
"Where are we going? This isn't the direction of your room." Goten wearily pointed out.  
  
"I know." Trunks pushed up a glass door. They were on the roof.  
  
The cool night air surrounded them.  
  
Goten popped up like a piece of toast. "WOW!" He stared at the sky, the stars, and the moon. There was no fear for either of them because Bulma had made sure to extract BOTH of their tails. "Trunks, this is gre-"  
  
Before Goten could finish, Trunks was kissing him. Goten was surprised that he'd just come right out, but he didn't resist. Trunks only continued when he felt he had Goten's permission. When they parted, they were both very red.  
  
CLICK POP POOM  
  
"Time for bed." Trunks went to the bed that appeared on the roof. It had many covers and pillows.  
"Where's MY bed?" Goten whispered. Trunks grew redder. "Ara!" He laughed. Goten quietly got in beside Trunks. They hadn't changed out of their swim gear, but they were fully dry and extremely warm so close together.  
  
"I want to be 'warmer' now." Goten hummed. Light wrapping around Trunks, the two slept into the night, under the lovely moon and stars. They were in such a deep sleep, they didn't hear Vegita's yelling about the food and how 'he knew they're together somewhere'.  
  
"I'm TELLING you, Bulma! They're HERE!" Vegita screamed. "Look at these PLATES!! They're FILTHY!! THAT_MONKEY_WAS_HERE!!"  
"Well they're not in Trunks's room." Bulma said thoughtfully.  
  
"I bet they're on the roof! I KNOW THEY'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!!"  
"The roof? How romantic. You brought me there, remember?"  
  
Vegita turned red. "I'm going to sleep, Woman." Bulma quickly followed him and locked the door.  
  
Peacefully, never knowing about his father's disapproval that night, Trunks slept in Goten's arms, dreaming about the next time they could have a night alone. 


End file.
